Connected homes, also known as smart homes, are homes equipped with technology that allows users to control and interact with various aspects of their home. Some aspects of the connected home include home security and automation. Home security systems can be self-monitored or professionally monitored remotely by a monitoring center. In the past, monitored security systems typically utilized landline connections to communicate with a monitoring center. In recent years, however, improvements in wireless technology to increase reliability and coverage have facilitated the deployment of wireless devices in the connected home to replace earlier landline connections, and this trend is likely to continue. Utilizing wireless technology for security systems eliminates the security vulnerability of a severed landline, but increases the system's vulnerability to targeted jamming. This vulnerability can limit customer security and can render parts of a premises unprotected, unbeknownst to the main controller of the security system.